


Like a star 上

by praiafrost



Category: KinKi Kids
Genre: M/M
Language: Wikang Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2019-02-12 23:25:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12970707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/praiafrost/pseuds/praiafrost
Summary: *HP paro*肉戲有*文筆爛預警*時間線混亂





	Like a star 上

堂本剛鬆了鬆被汗濡濕的圍巾，即使在冬日，魔藥學課的地窖依舊悶熱難當，再加上大釜的熱氣，三個小時的課像是泡一次免費的溫泉。

行在映入陽光的城堡，望著遠處高聳的尖塔，堂本剛任由人潮推著自己向前。

“Domoto! ”

忽然聽見自己的名字，堂本剛聞聲望去，只見同寢室的詹姆穿過人潮洶湧的長廊，一路上不知踩了多少隻腳，略過嗡嗡的抱怨聲，高舉著右手向他走來。

“孚立維教授讓我來通知你，課後到他的辦公室找他。”

室友的口音極重，咬字含糊，堂本剛聽得很吃力。

撥了撥及肩的捲髮，堂本剛不由得皺眉，他一向不擅長符咒學，無法精準定位魔杖揮動的角度和滿是術語的理論。雖然因為其他科的優異成績，他的表現依舊優秀，但責任心極重的鷹院教授，仍不死心地想將他變為全才。

實在無法拒絕他的好意，但又著實感到不耐。

“我知道了，謝謝你。”微笑答應了傳訊的友人，堂本剛加快前往餐廳的步伐，再不去，果醬布丁可能一會兒就被淨空了。

 

 

難得沒有落雨的晴天，堂本光一瞇著高度近視的眼睛，瀏海被風吹得揚起，墨綠滾邊的院袍在風中獵獵作響。

上身盡可能地貼近掃帚，形成最有利的姿勢，紅色的快浮傳到隊友手中，只差一著就能得分——

伴隨著一聲巨響，守門員的長袍因某種原因勾住了球柱，連人帶球掛在空中，隊長操控著掃帚向前關心，而其餘的隊員見狀紛紛降落到地面，對於史萊哲林的學員，利益往往優先。

堂本光一幾不可察地蹙眉，他三年級才加入球隊，當初還是因為學院的教授百般勸說，才勉強點頭答應。

要不依他的個性，絕對不會參加這種出盡鋒頭且麻煩至極的事。

看來今天是練不下去了。和隊長打過招呼，堂本光一俐落地下了地，不願多作交流，扛著掃帚走出球場。

 

 

靜寂的圖書館中，長得像禿鷹的平斯夫人，銳利的小眼盯著所有正忙著和朋友交談的人身上，隨時準備衝上前抓住高音量的學生，將之趕出聖地。

堂本剛遠遠地躲著，和好友岡田準一窩在一起寫魔法史作業，不時停下沙沙作響的羽毛筆，低聲交談。

“——希望孚立維早點發現我的符咒學已經沒救了，估計普巫會拿T吧。”

“不是吧，他還願意教你表示你還有進步的可能啊。” 岡田沾了沾墨水，說道。

“他只想和麥教授炫耀，把她學院冥頑不靈的學生教會了。” 堂本剛對照著參考書的內容，試著增加字數，拖長文章內容。

“同學們，安靜！”尖利的嗓音壓得極低，圖書館員厲聲說道。

“你明天會去看球嗎？”岡田壓低聲音，用筆戳了戳堂本剛。

堂本剛咬住羽毛筆的尖端，fufufu地笑了，筆下畫著歷史人物關係圖，“不、去。”

“哎？”

“光一會上場哦。”岡田以為他不知道，好心出聲提醒。

“哦。”堂本剛已經開始塗鴉了，一把掃帚、球門柱、抱著快浮的小人……

 

 

堂本光一專心致志地喝著碗裡的味噌湯，優雅地挑出鹽烤秋刀魚的魚刺，看也不看餐桌上其他琳瑯滿目的各色菜品。

今時不同往日，戰後的魔法世界能夠挖掘到的巫師越來越多，少數跨洲的學子被霍格華茲古老且脾性古怪的篩選魔法挑中，相當於麻瓜世界裡的留學生。

家庭小精靈們自然也需與時俱進，源源不絕的金盤裡多了不少異國料理，雖量少但貴在質精。但堂本光一的喜好不會輕易變動，對吃也不講究，因此自一年級入學以來，一直都是揀餐桌上寥寥幾項日式料理來吃。

“Kochan，今年聖誕節你會回去嗎？”坐在他身邊的好友問道，他不像光一，是個正統的留學生，每年聖誕只能留在學校，無聊透頂。

“看剛吧。”

“Tsuyochan今年不回家嗎？難道你們又要偷偷去約會？每次都拋下我一個人……”長瀨的大個子刻意縮成一團，試圖勾起好友的同情心。

“你也交個女友啊，我看安娜就不錯。”堂本光一瞟了瞟對桌有著一頭淺金色長髮的女孩，她正笑著和人說話。

“難得有個不笨又不自大的史萊哲林女孩，對你還有點意思。”堂本光一促狹地慫恿長瀨。

“別傻了，”長瀨瞥了一眼安娜，“她不是布萊克家的嗎？純血貴族才不會接受一個麻瓜混血咧。再說了，我要是做錯什麼，多少古老的惡咒等著加在我身上啊。”

長瀨光想像那個畫面就覺得全身發麻，驚悚萬分。

“貴族又怎麼了？”

堂本光一的臉色沉了下來，烏木筷子擱在桌上，長瀨此時意識到說錯話，摀住嘴緊張地道歉。

“一時嘴快了……我道歉！”

“但是，Kochan，現在的貴族確實還保有這樣的規矩啊。”

堂本光一沒有回話，他知道自己遷怒了對方，看著一向爽朗的好友一臉欲言又止，他忍不住嘆了口氣。

“算了，是我不對。”

“畢竟我也是貴族。”

長瀨不忍地聽著堂本光一輕描淡寫的一句話。徒然地張了張嘴，吐不出一句安慰的話語。而對方也不需要這些空話。吃完碗裡最後一粒米飯，堂本光一淡淡地與之道別。

只能望著那瘦削卻挺得筆直的背影離去。

依長瀨的印象而言，堂本光一已經改變了許多。剛入學時，理所當然被分入了史萊哲林，一向痛恨貴族做派且從未過過集體生活的他適應不良，卻因為其突出的能力和家世無法低調過活。

會痛恨所謂純血，起因為他的父母即是因此結合。

 

 

光一的母親來自古老的蒙托爾家族，在黑暗時期理所當然地處於佛地魔的陣營，如同依附著大樹生長的藤蔓，隨著黑魔王的死亡，腐舊的家族逐漸衰敗。為了挽救頹勢和延續血統，他們將小女兒嫁給堂本家，一個在英國魔法世界根植近百年的日本純血家族。

這樣的結合勢必無法圓滿。

蒙托爾夫人擁有一切落魄貴族的習性，痛恨其依附堂本家生活的事實，但又無法脫離這個景況，生下光一沒多久，像是失去了存在的意義，靠著吸食毒品逃避現實。

擔任魔法部法律執行司首長的堂本光生，在本家甚至整個魔法界都有著舉足輕重的地位，卻無暇關心自己因商業聯姻而出生的兒子，丟在位處倫敦的房產，由世代服侍堂本家的杉田夫婦撫養，只讓其定期回本家查驗功課。

思想仍停留在貴族鼎盛時期的杉田夫婦，身為僕從的自我意識極高，誠惶誠恐地接下了主人派下的任務，盡心盡力的照顧使光一在物質上不虞匱乏，卻無法給他孩童成長所需的母愛。

可以說是孤身一人長大的光一對人類缺乏興趣，無法感知他人的情感，更不懂得表達自己。

和多數貴族相同，堂本光一自小即有專門的老師教授先修咒術，在麻瓜升上國中的暑假，接到了霍格華茲的入學通知書。

 

捧著晨報閱讀的堂本光一，扶了扶眼鏡，少有的對佔據了極大篇幅的廣告產生興趣。

閃電2451是最新型號的掃帚，匠人純手工修剪的枝條融合了多層咒術，不僅能降低風阻，還有舊款沒有的自動清潔功能，客制化的服務可以依據買者的身材……

越過薄薄的紙面，堂本光一瞥了一眼正在整裝準備出門採購入學用品的杉田夫人，他跳下高腳椅，走到距離對方三步的距離，開口要求，“我想去。”

“斜角巷。”

杉田惠子嚇了一大跳，看著一向不喜歡人群的少爺，雖對其要求感到疑惑，還是點頭答應了。畢竟平時讓他出個門跟要他命一樣困難。

移行換影後兩人來到破斧酒吧門口，杉田夫人拿著入學用品單念念有詞，光一安靜地站在她身後，游移的目光瞥見一群和他年齡相近的孩子們團團圍住一間店。

細小的金粉被施了魔法懸浮在空中，環繞著一把閃著紅銅色澤的掃帚，打了蠟的帚身通體流暢，全方位地展示著它價值不斐的枝幹。

一雙雙渴望的眼睛緊盯著閃電2451，卻不敢往前踏個幾步，只因價標上那一串零實在不好相與。

光一不由自主地走向前去，一向波瀾不經的瞳仁閃爍著憧憬，閱讀魁地奇雜誌是他唯一的娛樂，嚮往著自己也能騎著掃帚翱翔天際是所有孩子的夢想，他也不例外。

遠遠地看著閃電2451在的方向，光一不敢靠向人群，只得伸著脖子探看，不知站了多久，忽然聽到從身後傳來的聲音。

“你在做什麼？”

光一回過頭，只見一個穿著麻瓜衣服的男孩舔著冰淇淋，睜得大大的眼睛好奇地望著他。

光一不說話，他扶了扶眼鏡，無動於衷地轉過身，繼續盯著看。

“你為什麼不理我啊？”

大眼睛男孩鍥而不捨地提問，甚至繞到光一面前，擋住他直勾勾的視線。

“……”

實在不是光一沒禮貌，患有社交障礙的他從沒見過與他同年紀的孩子，本家的親戚最小的也大他十歲有餘，更何況眼前之人一看就是麻瓜出身，一向好使的腦袋直接當機了，想不出怎麼應對，只好緊緊抿著嘴，不發一語。

見光一不回話，堂本剛撓撓頭，覺得有點掃興。一同前來的父母去往古靈閣換錢，買了冰淇淋讓他等著，吃著吃著剛就看見光一站在不遠處，愣愣地不知道在做什麼。

對方年紀和自己相仿，估摸著也是今年霍格華茲的新生，剛秉著交朋友的心情上前搭訕，沒想到是個悶嘴葫蘆，看起來嚴肅得要命，和自己的個性相差很多。

剛沮喪地垂下眼簾，只見才舔了幾口的冰淇淋正緩緩融化，趕緊伸出舌頭接住即將滴在手上的糖汁，一抬眼，一直沉默不語的悶葫蘆卻盯著他的冰淇淋不放。

“諾，給你吃！”堂本剛想著對方可能是想吃了，把還剩一大半的冰淇淋推給光一，希望藉此讓他開口說話。

光一拿著被迫接下的冰淇淋，回想著從報紙上看到的廣告，猶豫著要不要下嘴，偷偷地看了一眼熱心過頭的麻瓜男孩，對方晶亮的眼睛透露出期待，光一實在搞不懂他的目的為何，為什麼要對自己那麼好？

 

 

回到史萊哲林交誼廳，壁爐裡燃燒的火焰是鮮豔的綠色，人們團團圍在一起，玩著惡作劇商店的魔法物件，嚷嚷著要下賭注，嬉笑玩鬧聲一陣又一陣。

一進入室內，溫暖的空氣讓他感到窒息，光一伸手拉開纏了兩圈的圍巾，腳步飛快地越過吵雜的人群，好似他不曾出現過一樣，沒人向他搭話問候。

直到光一的黑袍消失在樓梯間，人們方才停下聲浪，竊竊地談論著什麼。

“王子今天心情很差啊，眉頭都皺成一團了。”

“他什麼時候心情好過。”

“話說我們明明是同一學院，還不能光明正大的舔顏，也太心酸了吧。”

“你是低年級的吧？看來是沒經歷過《那件事》呢。”

“我是二年級生，曾經發生過什麼嗎？”

“話說堂本光一一進霍格華茲，誰都不知道他就是那個堂本家的，只知道他是百年難得一見的符咒學天才，孚立維的愛徒，再來就是他被魁地奇隊長求著進球隊的事蹟。”

“直到他三年級時，清晨送信件時收到一封咆哮信，來自……他精神失常的母親，唉，那該有多難堪啊。自從那件事過後，堂本光一就徹徹底底地變成一根冰柱了。”

“不就是一封信嗎？至於這麼嚴重？寫得什麼？”

“不堪入耳、不堪入耳啊。”

不論怎麼央求對方都不願開口，聽不到信件內容的低年級生掃興地走開了，和友人說笑了幾句就將此事拋諸腦後。

 

 

光一低著頭進了房間，這是他三年級下半年申請到的單人房，在整個宿舍的最高層，安靜是唯一的優點。

身上的衣物一件件除去，光一光裸著身體走進盥洗室，不到十分鐘，即冒著一身熱氣走出來，他隨意擦了擦潮濕的髮，正面倒在床上——的堂本剛身上。

把整張臉悶在對方軟軟的肚子上，堂本光一還嫌不夠，用力地蹭了幾下，鬧得怕癢的剛拍了他不著寸縷的背幾下。

“怎麼了？”

剛翻了一頁懸在空中的書，一手拿著毛巾擦著光一的頭髮，懶懶地開口。

不說話，光一緊緊地攬住對方的腰，像隻討拍的大貓，絲毫不覺得自己幼稚。

沒聽到回答，堂本剛習以為常地繼續讀著書，手擦得累了，拿起放到一邊的魔杖施了個乾燥咒，推了推舒服地得快睡著的光一的肩，說道，

“喂，別睡著了。”

“穿下睡衣，免得又感冒，我不想親一個鼻涕狂流的人。”

等了五分鐘左右，身上的人才開始動作，慢慢地伸出右手往床邊撈，頭都不捨得動一下，可想而知，什麼都找不到。

“不見了……我的睡衣。”

悶悶的聲音從自己的腹部附近傳來，剛無奈地放下書，四處看了看，只見對方的睡衣被掛在房間的另一邊，他隨手施了召喚咒，全黑的T-shirt和短褲卻紋絲不動。

剛疑惑地又試了一次，還是沒有動靜，自己的魔杖該不會壞了吧？忽然想到了什麼，一瞬間啼笑皆非，“堂本光一，你是不是又對睡衣下咒了？”

此時裝睡裝得很起勁的光一肌肉僵硬了一下，證實了他的猜測，剛實在不知道該罵他還是該誇他又發明了新的咒術。

剛一直為光一裸睡的習慣感到困擾，尤其是在兩人確認關係後，挨挨蹭蹭的很容易發生什麼，因此他每次溜到史萊哲林陪光一時，都強烈要求對方穿上睡衣。

表面上妥協的堂本光一次次都要尋個藉口不願乖乖穿上，也因此發明了無數個小魔法來躲避，最近剛忙著作業，一段時間沒來找他，都快忘了光一是前科累累的慣犯。

推不動賴在他身上蟲子一樣的光一，剛乾脆站起身，拖著他往前走，瘦的不行，肌肉密度卻很高的男人意外地難以挪動，剛累得一步一步走得很慢。

不禁懷疑，他到底是交了一個男友還是養了一個小孩？

好不容易把睡衣拿到手，命令光一站直了，剛把上衣蒙頭套下，短褲丟給對方自己穿。順從地拉好衣物，光一湊上前，摸了摸剛的臉。

削薄的唇蹭上剛肉感的唇，彷彿不帶情慾地輕輕貼著，光一伸出舌頭舔了舔，像是在品嚐剛的味道，隨即探入微張的口，唾液交融的瞬間，光一被刺激得開始攻勢。

纏著剛的舌頭勾畫，一一舔過他的口腔內部，吞嚥對方分泌的唾液，剛被迫張大了嘴，難耐地抓緊了光一的背，被堵住了嘴無法發聲，只能用鼻子哼哼表示不滿。

光一伸手探入他寬鬆的上衣，拇指和食指揉捻著剛的乳頭，另一手攏住他的乳肉往上推，隆起的胸脯觸手綿軟，剛的胸部被揉得微微發紅，乳頭被刺激得挺立，像是熟透的莓果。

“嗯……啊，光一……”

剛後背貼著牆，敏感點不間斷的刺激令他喘息不已，徒然地抓著光一的手臂，攀著他的肩勉強站穩。

“你……到底怎麼了？”

光一轉向吸吮剛的耳珠時，他總算能開口說話，雖然光一天生話不多，但和自己在一起時也能說笑幾句，今天這樣的寡言實在反常。

光一的動作頓了頓，揉捏著剛乳肉的手順著他的光滑的皮肉滑下，扣住剛的腰摩擦兩人的下身，

“啊……”

剛被快意刺激得腿軟，不服氣地把手伸到兩人之間，懲罰性得抓了一下光一硬的發燙的下體，

“快說，不說不給做。”

被制住了下身，光一伸出一條腿插入剛的兩腿之間，壓得他動彈不得，方才滿意了，兩手仍扣緊對方的腰，簡單地敘述和長瀨的對話。

剛安撫性地拍撫光一的背脊，短短幾句話就結束了，光一正覺得自己完成任務，可以繼續被暫停的事，就被剛捧住腦袋，強行對視，

“我在這裡。”

光一眨了眨眼睛，懷裡的人鼻子紅紅的，他最喜歡的大眼睛泛著水光，眼角也是可愛的粉色，翹起的上唇還有自己的牙印。

他想告訴剛，沒關係，不用為我傷心，父親母親對他而言只是兩個陌生人。剛才是最重要的，堂本光一唯一需要的。

“不要哭。”

光一手足無措地放開剛，擦拭著他不知何時流下的眼淚，擦了又擦，怎麼都擦不乾，

“我在幹嘛啊……”

剛難為情地躲開光一的觸碰，覺得自己很沒用，稱職的男友這個時候應該要安慰對方才對，結果卻哭成這樣。

光一看著自己被擋開的手，突然覺得很不滿，剛從來不會拒絕他的碰觸的。

方才冷卻下來的慾望捲土重來，光一托起剛的臀部，一用力將對方抱起，剛的雙腿自動纏上他的腰，剛害怕跌倒的抱住光一的頭，直到被輕柔地放在床鋪上。

站在床沿，堂本光一快速脫去剛經過一番努力才讓他穿上的衣物，跪在剛的兩腿之間，拉下他棉質的睡褲，溫熱的手覆上他半硬的下體，從根部擼動，不忘搓揉兩個陰囊，

“啊……嗯…光、一……”

剛難耐地合攏雙腿，高潮的感覺逐漸襲來，光一還嫌不夠，低頭含住他汨泌出透明液體的孔洞，用力吸了一下，剛瞬間顫抖著腿射出。

“哈、哈……”

沈浸在高潮的餘韻，剛平復著呼吸，即感受到下身唯一的入口被淺淺地戳刺了兩下，光一吐出剛射出的精液，全數抹在穴口，探入一隻手指緩緩地擴張。

光一欺身向前，撥開剛因汗水黏在額頭的髮絲，噬咬著他的唇肉，加上舌頭舔弄，剛摟住光一的脖頸，勉力回應著，轉移下身被開拓的注意力。

直到他上身泛著粉色，胸部被玩得微腫，凸起的乳頭沾染著口水，陰莖重新顫巍巍地立起，剛下身的入口方才開拓到適合被插入。

光一情事時很沉默，只專注著手裡的動作，偶爾的喘息聲，房間裡除了剛的呻吟，只有皮肉摩擦、和唇齒攪動的水聲。

光一堅硬下體抵住剛的穴口，穴肉一縮一縮地試圖將之吞入，剛纖細的雙腿緊緊纏著光一勁瘦的腰，感受著他的碩大一寸一寸地進入自己最柔軟的地方。

即使做了很久的擴張，窄小的甬道還是十分吃力地堪堪含住對方的陰莖，剛努力放鬆肌肉，配合著光一的動作，直到陰部觸碰到自己的臀肉，才知道他全部進去了。

“啊、哈……好滿……”

陰莖被完全裹住，溫暖潮濕的甬道讓光一舒服的差點忍不住釋放，壓著剛的手放到兩側，他開始緩緩律動。

“這樣可以嗎？”光一壞心地問道，一邊找著剛的敏感點。

雙手被壓制住不能擋住臉，剛面色潮紅地喘息，呻吟聲不斷竄出喉嚨，下身被反覆插入，像是全身的神經都聚到那個小小的入口，微微的刺激也讓他渾身顫抖。

“不、要問……啊！”

光一忽然彎起他的雙腿，折到幾乎對半，方便他的侵入，陰莖觸到更深的地方，

“太深了……光一、嗯……”

剛受不了地伸手亂揮，抓到光一的手就緊緊握住，唾液不受控制地流出，他不斷喘息著呻吟，快感一層層累積，爽得頭皮發麻。

光一對準剛的敏感點不斷刺激，射過一次的陰莖興奮地流水，卻遲遲不到高潮，光一拉著剛的手帶到兩人交合的地方，戳刺那塊摩擦的發紅的肌膚，剛的腿抽動了幾下，滅頂的快感讓他害怕得躲避，卻忘了自己身上的每一處都被壓制著，牢牢地鎖在光一的懷裡。

“不要、光一……啊啊……受不了了……”

求饒了幾聲，身上的人依舊不為所動，穴肉被摩擦得發麻，軟軟地包裹著入侵的肉刃，濕得一塌糊塗。

突然襲來的高潮讓他眼前一片空白，伴隨著拔高的呻吟聲，剛全身的肌肉繃緊，穴肉緊緊地纏住光一的陰莖，還未釋放的他被刺激得射精，悶哼著抱住剛，重重地壓在他身上。

兩人喘了很久，累得不想說話，剛覺得渾身黏膩不舒服，推了推光一讓他起來，想起身去洗澡，觸到地面卻腿軟得跌倒，光一趕緊撈起他，摟住剛的腰站直了，慢慢挪到浴室。

 

“堂本光一！你、放開……唔、”

“別鬧了，明天你還有比賽……”

“管他的。”

 

 

隔天，岡田穿著葛來分多的學院袍，暗暗地別了一個綠色的徽章，表示支持光一的心，在剛的寢室外面等了很久卻遲遲不見人影，他想著昨天和剛的對話，估摸著他可能被抓去練習符咒學了，再三考慮後決定還是自己去看比賽。

堂本光一在魁地奇球場的身影還是如往常矯健，騎著五年前販售的閃電2451像道綠色的閃電，卻因為其隊上的守門員幾次失誤，和金探子被搶先抓住而錯失冠軍。

岡田失望地一捶大腿，卻見光一輸了也面色不改地下了掃帚，沒有參與頒獎儀式，腳步飛快地出了球場，徒留一地拿著應援物的少女痴痴地望著他遠去的身影。

想必是有什麼重要的事要辦吧，岡田如是想。


End file.
